Sayonara
by ZukaBaka
Summary: Wajah manismu tidak cocok dengan musim dingin, Kau tahu itu? SASUNARU


**Title:** Sayonara

**Series:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, OOC

**Genre:**_ Fantasy, Angst._

**Type:** _Oneshot_

" **Jika ada kesamaan itu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan"**

**Summary:** Wajah hangat dan ceriamu tidak cocok dengan salju, kau tahu?

"Sayonara**"**

Dingin.

Pemuda berambut hitam raven itu menengadah ke atas saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin jatuh mengenai wajahnya. Mata hitam onyx-nya menangkap banyak bintang nun jauh di atas sana bersama sang bulan yang bersinar terang. Namun.. tidak hanya itu. Ada butiran-butiran putih dingin yang berguguran dari langit menemani bulan dan bintang malam ini.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan jemarinya erat di dalam saku jaket dinginnya saat merasakan suhu mulai meninggi. Uap-uap air juga dapat ia lihat dengan jelas setiap kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Rupanya, musim dingin benar-benar sudah tiba di Tokyo.

Perlahan kedua kaki jenjang yang beralas sepato boot itu melangkah menyusuri daerah pertokoan. Ramai dan terang. Kedua kalimat itu langsung menyusup masuk kedalam otaknya saat melihat betapa ramainya daerah yang terkenal dengan pertokoannya ini. Toko souvenir, toko pakaian, toko perhiasan, kedai makanan, dan bahkan toko buku pun memiliki banyak pengunjung malam ini.

Mata onyx hitamnya tak hentinya memandang kesekeliling seiring langkah kakinya. Ia menemukan banyak kejadian dan pengalaman malam ini. Mulai dari beberapa gerombolan remaja yang baru saja keluar dari toko buku dengan selusin manga di tangan mereka masing-masing.

'Manga SALE! 20%'.

Tulisan besar di pintu masuk toko buku itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Melangkah sedikit, mata pemuda itu menemukan sebuah cafe kue yang sedang ramai. Aroma kue-kue manis tercium sampai kehidungnya. Merasa sedikit mual pemuda itu bergegas melewatinya. Namun, ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu saat matanya melihat sebuah meja yang kosong di sudut ruangan cafe kue yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

Dan sekarang dia sudah duduk di meja tadi. Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri bingung. Bukannya tadi ia mual ketika mencium aroma kue manis? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah masuk dan bahkan duduk untuk memesan salah satu kue?. Pemuda itu mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri sambil merutuki dirinya yang mulai tidak waras.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya melakukan hal tadi yang justru akan membuatnya semakin tidak waras, pemuda itu memilih memandangi daftar menu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di mejanya.

"_Apa ini?. Ahgg.. aku mual melihatnya"._ Sekali lagi ia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah bodohnya masuk ke tempat yang baginya adalah neraka. Ya! Dia sangat membenci makanan manis. Kalian dengar?. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangat membenci yang namanya makanan manis. Lalu.. untuk apa dia kemari?

"Permisi Tuan. Apa anda sudah memutuskan apa yang akan anda pesan?".

Suara lembut seorang maid tadi menyadarkan Sasuke dari ratapannya. Memasang wajah cool dia menunjuk sebuah gambar minuman yang ada di daftar menu. "Aku pesan ini".

"Eh?. Hanya itu, Tuan?".

"Ya". Jawaban dingin tadi membuat sang maid tersenyum terpaksa.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Pesanan anda akan segera datang". Setelah mengambil daftar menu dari hadapan Sasuke, maid cantik tadi melangkah pergi sambil tersenyum –paksa-.

Sasuke menerawang ke arah luar melalui jendela berbentuk lucu yang mengitari dinding cafe. Salju masih menghiasi langit kota dengan indahnya. Entah kenapa Sasuke marasa tidak asing dengan keadaan ini. Sepertinya, mual di depan cafe, duduk di meja ini, menerawang keluar saat menunggu pesanan bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa. Tapi entah kenapa ada yang terasa kurang disini. Tapi apa?.

Otak jeniusnya tak dapat menemukan satu penjelasan apapun tentang hal itu. Memikirkannya terlalu lama pun hanya membuatnya sakit kepala. Tapi sekali lagi, pemandangan dan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang sangatlah terasa tidak asing. Tapi kenapa dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini?.

"Tuan, ini teh Anda". Untuk kedua kalinya maid cantik berambut pink itu mengejutkan Sasuke. Dengan anggun maid itu menaruh secangkir teh di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ya. Terimakasih, Sakura".

"Ku fikir kau baru saja berakting cool sehingga pura-pura tidak mengenalku, Sasuke-kun". Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke.

"Aku memang hampir lupa padamu".

"Ha? Bagaimana bisa kau lupa padaku. Kita kan teman saat di universitas".

"Oh". Sasuke stoik lalu meminum teh _low sugar_ yang tadi di pesannya.

"Huft.. kau tidak berubah sedikitpun, Sasuke-kun". Sakura duduk menghadap Sasuke. "Lalu sekarang ada apa lagi?". Sasuke melirik Sakura tanda tidak mengerti. "Ya, kau sudah lama tidak kemari dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba duduk di hadapanku. Pasti ada sesuatu. Lagipula, kemana si tukang pembuat kejutan?".

"Tukang pembuat kejutan?. Siapa?".

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melupakannya, Sasuke-kun?. Kau lupa si Tukang pembuat kejutan?. Apa aku sedang berada di dalam sebuah acara kejutan dimana kau berakting lupa akan semua orang?". Racau Sakura sambil berusaha mencari kamera kalau-kalau kalimatnya yang terakhir benar.

"Ck. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Lagipula untuk apa aku ikut acara seperti itu?".

"Oh.. Kami-sama. Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-kun?. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya?. Melupakan seseorang begitu dekat denganmu, seseorang yang selalu ceria dan hiperaktif, seseorang yang selalu mengalahkanku di dalam hatimu Sasuke-kun!". Sakura mendesah frustasi saat kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sakura. Langsung katakan saja siapa dia". Sasuke mulai kesal karna merasa di remehkan oleh Sakura.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Memangnya siapa lagi?".

Deg

"Uzumaki Naruto..". gumam Sasuke sembari mengecek memory di dalam otaknya.

"Iya! Pemuda yang selalu menarikmu kemari lalu mulai memakan begitu banyak makanan manis di hadapanmu hingga kau mual!".

"Dia dan aku sering ke tempat ini?". Pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Sakura sweetdrop seketika. Ingin sekali Sakura menjambak rambutnya Sasuke sekarang.

"Iya! Kau ini kenapa Sasuke-kun?. Apa kau amnesia?". Sakura mulai emosi dan sedikit heran. Kenapa Sasuke yang dianggapnya jenius bisa lupa pada hal seperti ini?. Ini benar-benar tak masuk akal.

"_Pantas saja aku tak merasa asing dengan keadaan ini. Tapi.. aku tidak ingat siapa itu Uzumaki Naruto"._ Sasuke mulai tenggelam dengan pemikiran-pemikirannnya. Yang dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa lupa pada orang itu kalau memang apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar bahawa orang itu adalah seorang yang penting baginya?.

"Sasuke-kun?. Ada apa?". Gadis berambut pink itu memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat saat dia melihat pemuda stoik itu melamun.

"Apa dia teman kita saat di universitas?".

"Ha?. Tidak. bukanya dulu kau bilang kalau kau bertemu dengannya di depan kuil pada malam pertama salju turun di musim dingin saat kau akan berdoa?".

"Berdoa?". Hey?. Uchiha Sasuke berdoa? Yang benar saja. Akan ada badai besar apa lagi nanti?.

"Ia. Itu sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan sejak 1 tahun silam, aku tak pernah melihat kau dan dia kemari lagi. Aku baru melihatmu sekarang, Sasuke-kun".

"_3 tahun yang lalu akau bertemu dia di depan kuil. 1 tahun yang lalu aku berhenti datang kemari denganya. Itu berarti aku hanya bersamanya selama 2 tahun"._ Pikir Sasuke dalam. Memangnya ada kejadian apa 3 tahun lalu?.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu?".

"Tidak". Dengan sekali teguk Sasuke menghabiskan teh yang tadi di pesannya. Ia lalu menaruh _bill_ di hadapan Sakura. "Ambil kembaliannya". Sasuke segera berlari keluar cafe. Ia berlari menembus salju yang turun dengan ringan dan juga orang-orang yang ramai di jalanan.

Cuma satu tujuannya.. kuil yang di maksud Sakura. Satu-satunya kuil yang Sasuke tahu adalah kuil yang tidak jauh dari sini. Kemungkinan di sanalah Sasuke bertemu Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi untuk apa sekarang dia kesana?. Ayolah, coba kalian pikir. Sekarang adalah malam pertama salju turun di musim dingin. Mungkin saja akan ada petunjuk saat Sasuke sampai di sana.

Sasuke berlari menyusuri tangga kuil yang hampir tak dapat dihitung dengan jari itu. Sesekali ia tersandung dan hampir jatuh. Tapi sekali lagi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa lelahnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah begitu dia sudah sampai di halaman kuil. Ia terduduk lemah sembari berusaha menetralkan nafas dan jantungnya.

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapapun di tempat ini. Gelap dan juga nampak tak terawat dengan baik. Sasuke memandang dengan sedikit rasa kecewa. Inikah yang dia kejar sampai hampir terkena sesak nafas?. Sial. Sasuke merasa tertipu dengan pemikirannya sediri. Bisa-bisanya demi sebuah khayalan dia berlari tergesa-gesa ke kuil yang aneh ini. Bahkan belum tentu seseorang yang dia cari akan ada di tempat ini.

"Sial". Gerutunya sembari bangkit lalu kembali memandangi kuil di hadapanya dengan pandangan nanar. "Uzumaki Naruto, siapapun kau akan ku buat kau membayar semua ini". Gumam Sasuke kesal dan berfikiran untuk berbalik pergi.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Uchiha". Sesosok lelaki tua muncul dari sisi kanan kuil. Sasuke memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Siapa kau dan katakan kenapa kau mengenalku?". Sasuke memandang lelaki berambut putih panjang itu waspada. Lelaki tua itu hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke.

"Aku adalah penjaga kuil ini. Dan aku mengenalmu dari seseorang yang sedang kau cari".

"Kau tahu siapa itu Uzumaki Naruto?". Tanya Sasuke serius.

"Tentu saja. Seluruh penghuni kuil tahu siapa dia". Lagi-lagi senyum terukir di wajah lelaki tua itu.

"Seluruh penghuni kuil?. Apa maksudmu?". Sasuke memandangi kuil kumuh di hadapannya. Mustahil. Tidak mungkin ada penghuni di dalam kuil kumuh yang tak terawat ini.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang penasaran". Lelaki tua berambut putih panjang tadi menepuk tangannya dua kali. "Perkenalkan, aku Jiraiya. Dan pemuda berambut merah itu Sabaku No Gaara". Sedetik kemudian berdirilah seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah dengan tanda merah di dahinya. "Di sebelahnya ada pemuda bernama Inuzuka Kiba". Lalu berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato taring merah di wajahnya.

"Yo". Sapa Kiba pada Sasuke sedikit malas.

"Yang di sebelahku ini bernama Sai". Jiraiya menunjuk pemuda berambut hitam, berkulit pucat di sebelahnya yang sedang tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Dan yang di hadapanmu adalah Uzumaki Naruto".

'ZINGG'.

"A-apa?". Sasuke shock saat tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut kuning, berkulit tan, dan bermata biru yang indah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke".

"_Inikah Uzumaki Naruto?. Tunggu! wajahnya terasa familiar. Ahgg.. apa?. Kenapa kepalaku sakit! Aku tidak ingat apa-apa.. aku tidak ingat dengannya"._

"Jangan mencoba mengingatku lagi. Meskipun kau ingat aku, aku akan tetap membuatmu melupakanku sekali lagi. Terus sampai kau menyerah untuk mengingatku". Kalimat menusuk itu keluar dari bibir Naruto yang memandang Sasuke datar. Sasuke mendecih saat melihat tatapan itu lebih menusuk dari miliknya.

"Apa urusanmu membuatku melupakanmu lagi? Terasa sangat menyebalkan saat kau mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang mengganggumu tapi tak bisa kau ingat meski melakukan apapun! Kalau kau tidak ingin aku mengingatmu untuk apa kau muncul di hadapanku? Hah!". Sasuke berteriak di depan wajah Naruto yang sedikit lebih rendah darinya.

Sasuke benar-benar kesal dan ingin menghajar Naruto sekarang. Dia tidak terima kerja kerasnya untuk mengingat sesuatu yang mengganggu menjadi sia-sia.

"Aku tidak muncul di hadapanmu. Kau yang mencariku".

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap datang kalau kau berniat aku melupakanmu! Hah! Lagipula siapa yang lebih dulu muncul dan memulai semuanya!. Jawab aku SEKARANG!". Sasuke menarik kerah yukata putih Naruto bersiap menghajarnya sekarang. Tapi, mata biru bening di hadapannya menghentikan aksinya. Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku melihat mata biru safir itu mengeluarkan cairan bening yang perlahan jatuh menuruni wajah Naruto melewati tiga garis di pipinya.

"Ch". Sasuke melepas kerah Naruto dengan wajah kesal. "Sekarang buat aku lupa padamu sekali lagi seperti apa yang kau inginkan! Tapi yang kali ini aku harus benar-benar lupa dan tak akan ingat padamu lagi!". Perintah Sasuke yang berdiri tenang di hadapan Naruto. Naruto sedikit terkejut dan matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Apa katamu?".

"Kau tidak tuli kan?. Cepat lakukan! Aku sudah lelah masuk ke dalam permainanmu. Aku tidak mau hal yang sama terulang di tahun depan. Aku juga punya kehidupan yang lain, kau tahu itu?". Kalimat dingin Sasuke membuat air mata Naruto semakin membeludak. Naruto menutup mulutnya agar tidak meraung dihadapan Sasuke. Di hadapan orang yang selalu di tunggunya selama 1 tahun.

"A-akan.. A-aku la-lakukan sekarang". Dengan terbata Naruto mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke. Sakit. Naruto sangat tahu hatinya terasa sakit. Selama 1 tahun dia menunggu Sasuke untuk menepati janjinya, dan inilah yang harus dia dapatkan. Dia tahu, suatu hari nanti Sasuke akan lelah jika hal seperti ini terus terjadi. Tapi, memangnya dia bisa apa?. Ini sudah takdir bahwa dia dan Sasuke tak bisa bersatu.

Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar Naruto yang mulai mengatupkan kedua tangan berlapis kulit tannya yang lembut. Naruto mulai menggumamkan sesuatu sambil sesekali terisak. Sedetik kemudian cahaya putih mengitarinya secara perlahan. Naruto menengadah memandang Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya karna untuk yang kali ini Sasuke tidak akan kembali mengingatnya.

Dan cahaya yang tadi memutari Naruto berpindah ke Tubuh Sasuke..

1

2

3

4..

"Aku tidak bisa!". Seiring dengan teriakan Naruto tadi, cahaya yang mengelilingi Sasuke jatuh ke tanah dan menghilang bersama angin. "Aku tidak mau kau melupakanku!". Naruto tertunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Air matanya jatuh membasahi tanah yang di tapakinya.

"Heh, apa kau bilang?. Bukannya tadi kau yang paling bersikeras membuatku lupa padamu?". Sasuke memandang Naruto heran dan sedikit kesal.

"Aku memang bilang seperti itu! Tapi asal kau tahu! Selama ini aku melakukannya dengan terpaksa! Aku tidak pernah ingin kau untuk melupakanku! Kau pikir aku akan senang-senang saja jika kekasih yang aku sayangi melupakan aku! Mana mungkin!". Naruto berteriak di hadapan Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ch. Terserahlah. Yang jelas sekarang aku tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu. Urusanku selesai". Sasuke berbalik pergi. Entah kenapa dia berfikir bahwa Naruto akan memanggilnya sekali lagi dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi..

"Selamat tinggal.. Sasu-Teme. Aku mencintaimu..". Suara lembut Naruto membuat langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti.

"Teme?". Ia kemudian berbalik dan melihat kekosongan kembali memenuhi kuil. Kemana Naruto?. Kemana orang-orang aneh tadi?. Kemana mereka?. sasuke menatap kuil tadi dengan wajah yang tak dapat di ungkapkan. "Jadi kali ini benar-benar berakhir ya, Dobe?".

'Tes'.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar kehilanganmu kan, Usuratonkachi?". Sasuke menepis air matanya dengan kasar lalu berbalik pergi, dan kali ini tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Selamat tinggal Naru-Dobe..". sasuke menengadah ke atas langit. Telapak tangannya menghadap langit mencoba meraih setitik salju di sana. "Kenapa kau selalu muncul di malam pertama salju turun?. Wajah hangat dan ceriamu tidak cocok dengan salju, kau tahu?". Sasuke menerawang ke atas langit. Ia membisikkan kalimat terakhir sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kuil.

Kalimat yang hanya dapat di dengar angin..

"Aku mencintaimu".

END

Maaf kalau jelek.. hehe..Zuka sadar bahasannya kadang gak nyambung.. sad ending lagi.. hehe..

Terimakasih.. 3


End file.
